ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Omniverse
Notice This fanon is like Salagir's Dragon Ball Multiverse but its not base on it. Please do not argue in comment thinking it is Salagir's Dragon Ball Multiverse. Do not edit this page, you have to granted permission from this creator, Vegito Jr. 7 years later in the DBGT Goku has become one of Shenron, the Earth has return to peace. Namek Universe Saga The mysterious Namek-ship has arrive in Earth. Piccolo and Dende were asked to be in Mount Pazou as it was where they are land. Chapter 1 - Meet The Other Universe It has been 7 years, Earth were peace, but the Namek-like ship has arrive in Earth. In Mount Pazou, ship were landed in the mount, and the mysterious Namekian ask Piccolo and Dende to get to the Mount Pazou. Piccolo and Dende has arrive in Mount Pazou, a mysterious Namekian came in and the surprise is... it was Nail. "I thought you are dead." Piccolo ask. Nail told them its about universe, Piccolo thought it was a joke but it is still true. Nail tell them that in Planet Namek, that horn monster who is call Frieza came to Planet Namek, he almost have killed every Namekian, as Guru is inside Nail, named Guil (Digimon name from Guilmon) came to Frieza and destroy Frieza once and for all. Peace has came to Plant Namek. "You're saying that you are from the different universe from us? In your universe, you beat Frieza, you are fuse with Guru and every Namekian is from your heart?" Piccolo question him as Guil answer him the whole yes, execpt the last part as he said "Only, Healer was from my heart." Guil said, as Piccolo was surprise to see a mix of Healer and Fighter. "As you can see, one weird Human-like came to Planet Namek and destroy the whole things!" Guil said, as Piccolo has a idea. "One of our fighter is very stronger than everyone. Even Frieza and every enemy he fought. After the long wait, Vegeta and the whole fighter arrive execpt Goku, himself as he is in Dragon Lair. "Hmph, so you are saying helping your Planet Namek?" Vegeta tease Guil, as he said that he is from the different universe. "What some universe thing you are asking. Some, I bet you're just a enemy." Vegeta detect him. "You can see, Planet Namek is going to be destroyed!" As Vegeta believe him. "Fine, Kakorot won't be able to join us." Vegeta told him. As the Z Fighter followed Guil to his ship, they are sented to the way to Planet Namek. Vegeta question him as the way to Planet Namek in different universe could take longer as Guil answer him that his ship are faster than anything. Vegeta's interest start to think about him. 5 minutes has passed and the whole Z Fighter landed. "Wow, this is beautiful." Trunks reply, "It sure is!" Goten reply to Trunks. Guil ask them to search around the Planet, "Okay, go search the human-like and when you find them, hide and go back to where we are." Guil ask them, as Vegeta reply him, "You forgot, they can find our power level." Guil was competely forgot, as he ask them to be careful to hide your power level. "You brat, how can we search if our power level is lower!" Vegeta tease him, as Guil ask them to come back in 5 hours. All of them is going for a search as Vegeta destroy the whole island, "Grr, you better come here, Android. I know its you!" Vegeta raged. "Stop, dad. You will destroy the whole Planet!" Trunks warn him. "Hmph, fine Trunks." Vegeta said. Chapter 2 - The search for the Android or mysterious races? Category:Page added by Vegito Jr Category:Page created by Vegito Jr Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Article Stubs Category:Fan Made Stories